Small Surprises
by Faux Promises
Summary: With summer comes new life, and warm spirits as well. On that particular rainy afternoon, an anxious Sheena and her ever-present annoyance that is Zelos found themselves caring for a misplaced animal. Sheelos, oneshot.


**A/N: **Hello again all! I got this idea for a one-shot from an actual baby robin that I took care of for a while over the summer. It's definitely a fresh idea, in my opinion, and cute as well. ;)

Disclaimer: No ownie.

Enjoy!

x x x x x

Sheets of late summer rain poured down into the wide forest clearing, trickling their way down through the leaves of an old oak tree. At the base of its mighty trunk huddled five refugees from the late afternoon's foul weather, barely visible beneath an overcast sky and the shadow of the tree. None of them had anticipated that there would be a storm. In fact, the morning had been devoid of so much as a single cloud. But now they were forced to sit and wait for the storm to let up before any further traveling could be done.

One of the less patient members of the group sighed loudly. "Where in the _world _did those two get to?"

Genis rolled his eyes at his sister before glancing in the direction where his best friend and the little blonde Chosen had headed. "A walk shouldn't take this long," he agreed, shaking his head. "Leave it to them to go out to _have fun _in this kind of downpour. Even kids half their age don't splash in puddles anymore."

"It is just how they are," Presea stated, and as was usual of her, her comment favored neither of the two parties involved.

"Yeah, well…" the young half-elf trailed off, aware that the rest of the group was in no better spirits than he was. It would do no good to complain, he was sorry to confess.

On the opposite side of the tree, things weren't much more cheerful. Sheena picked nervously at the grass, eyes fixed on the ground as she waited for the inevitable breaking of the storm. Without having made the conscious decision to do so, she'd found herself sitting next to the only member of the party who understood her fear. Unfortunately, this person was Zelos, who also happened to be the one she least trusted. In her vulnerable state, the summoner was in no mood to put up with his insensitivity; strangely enough, though, he had yet to make any antagonizing comments towards her.

Sheena shot a poisonous glare in his direction, thoroughly frustrated with this unexpected behavior. "Okay, what's the deal?" she growled at last.

The young Chosen blinked. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" Her voice hinted at exasperation, perhaps even amazement. "That's exactly my point. It's been an hour, and still you haven't said a word!"

He shrugged, avoiding her furious gaze. "I don't know…what do you want to hear me say?"

The first answer to come to Sheena's mind was an apology. A very big apology for not speaking to her for far longer than just this afternoon, and furthermore, an explanation. Much to her disappointment, though, she couldn't bring herself to mention this particular subject just yet. Not with the others so close by. She started to pull up the grass once more, aware that she genuinely couldn't think of what else she could ask of him at this point.

"Look, I just don't want silence, okay? You're starting to freak me out, even more than this damn storm." The summoner tossed a few blades of grass aside, irate. It was taking all she had in her to resist the temptation of looking back at the gathering storm clouds.

Zelos had been, up until this point, trying not to emphasize the effects of the weather on her. He had hoped that the rain would pass soon. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"Sheena, it's only a summer shower," he pointed out. "There's not been any lightning at all, and I doubt there will be."

"What makes you think that?" she answered, finally giving in to the urge to stare at the sky again. "Soon enough the thunder will start. Look at how black those clouds—"

In mid-sentence Sheena paused. She'd gotten a glimpse of something in his hands, which he had in his lap while he sat leaning against the tree trunk. "What _is_ that?"

In a flash Zelos tried desperately to conceal it, but as a ninja, she was much too fast for him. It was a small pink item, and one that she recognized. "That's my ribbon…isn't it?" she whispered, all prior emotion gone from her voice.

"You gave it to me, remember? I didn't _steal _it." He took the opportunity to tuck it back into his pocket, too embarrassed to even look at her. Playing with this memento was something he often did, especially at night when it was so hard to sleep. But she'd caught him red-handed this time.

Sheena smiled slightly. "I know. I was just surprised that you still had it."

"Why wouldn't I keep it?" The Chosen finally looked into her eyes, a little offended that she would think otherwise. Especially considering the manner he'd received it in. _As long as you have this, _she had told him, taking the ribbon from her hair, _you will have a part of me with you. Don't ever lose it. _

Since then, it had always been with him.

"Hm." The ninja appeared to be considering his question, but she was abruptly cut off as a huge fork of lightning tore across the sky.

She yelped in surprise and dove forward, crawling into his lap and burying herself in his chest. Understandably so, Zelos was taken aback by her initiating of physical contact. He hesitated to react; being intimate with her wouldn't feel right to him, with the current presumptions she held about him. And yet, her shaking form in his arms activated every instinct in him to give her comfort. He was torn.

So very carefully, he hugged her close and waited for her to calm down, a few muddled words of concern attempting to make their way forward. What could one say, in such a position? Two experiences with Volt, and both ending in the loss of people she loved. Those events would always haunt her, surely.

He did know, of course, all about how much memories could hurt. But Sheena had always been able to help him forget about his troubles. What could he say to her now that would help her recover from her _own_ fears? Here she was thinking that he cared nothing for her, and then on top of that, the lightning. He wanted more than anything to know the words that would make everything alright.

But deep down, he knew that he could not tell her the truth until the right time came. Not until he'd found a way to solve their eternal problem. The problem of his star-crossed fate. That which had threatened to tear them apart since the day they were united. Zelos nuzzled her cheek gently, needing to comfort himself just as much as she needed it.

Then without warning, the sound of footsteps in the mud startled them both into looking up. Approaching the tree's base was Lloyd and Colette. The two raced under the cover of the leaves, panting heavily as if they'd been running.

"Is he alive, Colette?" Lloyd asked as the two took a seat. "He looked in bad shape when you picked him up…"

The little Chosen didn't take her eyes off of her cupped hands, which held a small bundle of grey feathers. She shook her head. "I…I don't know. I've never found a baby bird before."

"Maybe we should try and feed him." After he said this, Lloyd seemed to notice the other pair curled up against the tree trunk. A confused look crossed his face, but he did not have to comment. As soon as he and Colette had started their conversation, the two had started to break apart, obviously abashed at having been walked in on. Neither of them spoke a word now.

"Sheena," Colette began, oblivious as ever, "do you know anything about taking care of a baby bird?"

The summoner shook her head, still trying to recover from the experience she'd just undergone. "No, I never have," she admitted. The tiny creature did interest her though, and she leaned over to get a better look at it.

"You want to hold him?"

Sheena looked up at the younger girl, thankful for her cheery attitude. A shaky smile crept its way onto her face. "Sure."

As soon as Colette had put the baby bird in her hands, a familiar motherly instinct took over her. She had felt it many times before, having spent much of her short life in a relationship with a young man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even if she had never cared for a baby bird before, she knew all about being a mother.

The little bird realized that he had changed location almost immediately, and he poked his head out to observe its new holder. Sheena beamed radiantly as he turned his small black eyes on her and started to call out. Beak open wide, the baby seemed to be begging for food.

Interestingly enough, Zelos was the first to notice this. "Looks like you're a mom now, Sheena," he observed warmly, scooting over to be closer to the two. She held the small creature out proudly to show him.

"Well, he can't do without a father now, can he? Someone has to get food for him, or he won't even make it 'til morning." The ninja had a playful gleam in her eyes as she threw this suggestion out. "Who's going to volunteer?"

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when her gaze fell upon the red-haired Chosen beside her. "Yeah, fine." He sighed heavily, though he didn't argue with her. If anything, it was a compliment. But where would there be suitable food for a baby bird? What did they eat, anyway?

"I saw some wild berries growing on our way back," Colette suggested, unintentionally coming to his rescue. "Maybe that would work?"

Lloyd started to get up. "Ooh, I remember that! I can show you where!"

He dashed off into the bushes, not even bothering to wait for Zelos, who was rather reluctant to leave the tree. Lightning could start up again at any time, and he wouldn't be here for Sheena when she needed him most. But the encouraging look in her eyes told him what she was asking of him. So with a final glance he started off after Lloyd and into the pouring rain.

"He's very dedicated, isn't he?" the younger of the two girls asked.

Sheena stared at the horizon for a few moments before responding, as if she'd been off in another world. "I'm not sure anymore."

"I think there might be more to him than he lets on," Colette continued. "Because every night, I always see him looking at you. Sort of, sad-like."

"I know," the summoner answered softly. "It's hard to explain, though. I'd rather not talk about it."

The little Chosen nodded in understanding. "That's okay. I understand."

In a loud rustling of leaves, the two males dashed back into the clearing and under the cover of the oak. They were completely soaked despite having been gone only a minute or two. Zelos had something to show for his troubles, though, as he triumphantly held out a branch covered in wild strawberries.

"For your son, milady," he announced, handing his find over to the waiting woman.

"_Our _son," she corrected him as she began the process of crushing up the fruit. "You got him his dinner, after all."

The two moved in nearer to each other as she began to feed the little bird his meal, which he all too happily accepted. In their eyes was that inexplicable wonder that parents will often have when watching their child, reflected onto this animal that needed them as much as any human baby would. Colette and Lloyd exchanged a glance, not entirely sure what to do or say.

From the other side of the tree Raine appeared, looking as if she had something to say. However, whatever thought she had in mind disappeared when she laid eyes on the happy couple. "I see you found a bird."

"Mhmm," Sheena replied, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Well, you'll probably have to return him to his nest tomorrow. He's got to be with his own kind, you know."

"Of course, of course," Tethealla's Chosen waved her off. He didn't sound very much like he'd actually heard her.

Raine sighed. "Hmph…"

"Don't bother them," Colette whispered to the professor, who didn't seem to quite understand the situation. "They're feeding their _child_."

"I…see." Raine shook her head as if to signify a lost cause. "Just tell them that I want to see it before they put it back tomorrow. I've never gotten to observe a hatchling like that. Can't miss that opportunity."

With that, the professor vanished back behind the tree trunk to return to the other half of the party. The rain was subsiding now, with the coming of sunset, but none of the four beings under the tree dared to say any more words. Least of all, the joyful parents. These kinds of moments were much too rare to bring to an end so soon.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's all for now! Don't forget to R & R!

-FP


End file.
